


How We Became Four

by Newsiesgirl



Series: Jack/Davey/Race/Spot [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, IM, M/M, Multi, Ship, attags, bad, underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsiesgirl/pseuds/Newsiesgirl
Summary: How it went from being Jack/Davey and Race/Spot to being Jack/Davey/Race/Spot.This is a very rare ship but I read some fics about them and here we are. So enjoy.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly/David Jacobs/Racetrack Higgins/Spot Conlon, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Jack/Davey/Race/Spot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699783
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ben Fankhauser went live when I wrote the word Davey. Weird coincident haha. He is a queen. End of discussion. Also, it thundered when I finished writing this. Shook. Also, this will be like a series :)

Everyone knew Jack and Davey were in love. Everyone knew Spot and Race were in love. They all saw it coming, the rest of the newsies placed bets on which couple would figure it out first. Turns out it was Spot and Race which only Albert saw happening. What nobody saw happening was the four of the coming together and all being together as one. Here's how that happened. 

They all were sat in the newsies boy lodging house after a long day of selling. Davey had just gone home to drop Les off as he had school in the morning. Les now only did the evening paper. His mother was reluctant to do that but Davey convinced her otherwise. JoJo, Elmer and Crutchie sat in a corner talking about the cutest animal. Crutchie said it had to a be a bunny, Elmer said It was a giraffe and JoJo said it was a dog. Albert, Blink and Mush sat in the middle playing poker. Race was playing with them but now he was sat on Spot's lap in another corner eating his face off. Jack was teaching Romeo how to draw on a bottom bunk. When Davey came back he joined them, admiring Jack as he was teaching Romeo. Jack was like the dad of the newsies.

Time passed quickly like it always did when you were a newsies.

"Well I best be off." Davey smiled, kissing Jack on the head before standing up.

"Same 'ere. If ise don't go back now ise will go back to a lodging house full of dead bodies." Spot chuckled giving Race one last kiss and hug before standing up. "I'll walk with youse Davey, ise goin' that way." Spot said, Davey nodded in agreement, not like he had much of a choice.

They walked together, slowly, talking about all sorts of things. It turns out Spot was a lot smarter than Davey thought which taught Davey not to underestimate Spot. Davey noticed how Spot made him laugh. A lot. Then he realised he shouldn't really be noticing that. His thoughts were stopped when he noticed Spot was walking anymore.

"Spot? You okay?" Davey turned to see Spot smiling at him. "What?"

"Nothin' youse just look really pretty when youse smile." Spot said making Davey blush.

"Umm...I-I." Davey stuttered as he turned down an alleyway he usually took home with Spot following behind.

"Calm yourself, walking mouth. Take a compliment like a man." Spot laughed.

"It's just a bit weird, ya know?" Davey say stopping and leaning his back against a wall.

"Ise get ya." Spot stopped in front of him.

While Davey and Spot were walking home Jack went up to the rooftop to drop of his colourings. What he didn't know is that Race was following behind him. Jack turned around to go back to the boys but he stopped when he saw Race.

"Racer? Youse alright?" Jack asked. 

"No. Maybe. Ise don't know." Race said very fast sitting down to try and calm himself.

"Huh? What's going on?" Jack said sitting beside Race.

"Youse."

"Me?" Jack questioned.

"Yes, youse with your chiselled jaw bone and your perfect face. Youse being so caring for everyone." Race said before he could stop himself.

"Someone sounds in love." Jack joked.

"Maybe Ise is." Race said looking at Jack.

"But youse is with Spot." Jack looked at him.

"And youse is with Davey." Race said. Jack looked into his blue eyes and he saw something. Something he didn't know but something he did not want to stop seeing.

Jack leaned in and kissed Race. It was soft and gentle but at the same time it was passion and rough like this would be the one and only time they would ever get to do this and they didn't know if it would be the first and last time.

"Now what?" Race breathed.

While Jack and Race kissed something in Davey woke up and knocked confidence in him. He grabbed Spot's shirt and pulled him towards him and for a good second Spot genuinely though Davey was going to punch him. What he wasn't expecting was for Davey to kiss him. The kiss was similar to that between Jack and Race. Expect Davey and Spot didn't know that.

"Now what?" Davey said breathlessly as him and Spot pulled apart.

"We talk to the other two." Spot and Jack said at the exact same time in two different parts of Manhattan.

"Tomorrow?" Race asked cause he knew the others were on their way home.

"Now?" Davey asked.

"Yes." Spot and Jack answered.

"Let me text my ma letting her know I'll be late." Davey said pulling his phone out while they walked back to the lodging house.

While they were walking back Jack and Race were cuddling on the rooftop. Jack's arm around Race's shoulder and his other around Race's waist. Race's head on Jack's shoulder. Both boys could sense the fear in the other one.

Davey and Spot walked back into the lodging house. They looked around and couldn't see Jack or Race.

"Forget somethin'?" Specs asked.

"Where's Jack and Race?" Davey asked.

"Rooftop." Specs said before getting back to a book Davey remember giving him a week ago. 

Davey and Spot thanked Specs before heading up to the rooftop. Jack and Race heard the footsteps and jumped apart. Jack stood up and went to the other side of the rooftop. They both looked towards the entrance and was not expecting Spot and Davey to walk up it. Together.

"Wow. Did youse not go home?" Jack asked.

"We did. But we need to talk to youse guys." Spot said.

"We need to talk to youse too. We was goin' to wait till tomorrow but Ise suppose we can do it now." Race said.

"Should we all stay it at the same time?" Davey suggested, Jack could hear the anxiety in his voice.

"If it makes youse feel calmer, Dave." Jack said. They all nodded in agreement.

"3...2...1" Jack counted down.

"We kissed." All four of the boys said at the same time.

Only Jack laughed when they all finished talking.

"Is Ise the only who found that funny?" Jack asked.

They other 3 still seemed shocked.

"So we all kissed the others partner?" Race asked.

"Not yet. Race and Davey." Spot replied.

"Wait. You and Spot kissed?" Davey asked Jack.

"Yes. It was like 3 years ago." Jack laughed.

"Now what?" Race asked.

"The four of us become the four of us?" Jack suggested.

"Like all four of us date?" Davey said.

"Yes." 

"I'm down for that." Spot said.

"Me too." Race agreed.

"Sure." Davey said.

"It's a yes from me. The more the merrier." Jack laughed.

"Youse is just greedy." Spot said.

"That Ise is." Jack laughed.

That's how they became one.


	2. Taking it Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Race and Davey fell in love. Next chapter after this will be Spot and Jack.

Jack and Race already had feelings for each other. As did Spot and Davey. Now it was time for Race and Davey to try. They had it much harder than Spot and Jack seen as the have a history. But Race and Davey was prepare to try and they wanted to foursome (Can I call it that?). So while Spot and Jack were on there date it was time for Race and Davey to go on their date. They'd all met at the lodging house before hand and then went in the separate pairs. Race and Davey decided to go an ice skating ring as it was that time of the year.

"So, Mom, youse goin' to make use one of them penquins." Race laughed. He accidentally called Davey mom once and now all the newsies do.

"If you fall on ya arse I might." Davey laughed back. He smiled. They'd agree to take it slow but Davey couldn't resist the urge to hold Race's hand. Race squeezed his hand gently to which Davey squeezed back.

"Ise won't fall on my arse but I'll whoop yours when youse see how good Ise is." Race smiled.

"I'll believe when I see it, Racer." 

They walked and talked about some facts about themselves like how Race had double jointed elbows and could do weird things. How Davey once accidentally pushed someone down a flight of stairs because they scared him. 

When they arrived at the ice rink Race soon realised he was not as good as he said he was. Every time he tried to skate he fell over which got a laugh out of Davey who couldn't stop laughing as he helped him up. Where as Davey seemed to be a lot better than Race or Davey could have imagined.

"How?" Race said as he fell for what seemed like the 100th time.

"Let me help you." Davey said helping Race up yet again. "One of your hands hold the side of the rink and the other one can hold mine." Davey smiled. Race happily obliged and did what Davey said.

The ice rink was a lot emptier than either of the two expected but that was good because it meant they didn't really have to watch out for other people. It was mostly older couples there or teenagers. Davey helped Race learn how to the basics and eventually Race let go of the side and was just slowly skating beside Davey holding his hand. Holding Davey's hand. Davey holding his hand. Something Race could never have imagined to be actually happening. After an hour or two they got tired so agree to get coffee and sit in a nearby park which was even emptier than the ice rink. 

They choose a bench in a somewhat secluded area. Race sat close to Davey and rested his head on Davey's shoulder. He and Davey both sipped slowly on their coffees. 

"I'd say this was pretty successful." Davey smiled looking down at Race.

"Me too." Race said lifting his head off Davey's shoulder to look back at him.

Race smiled back at Davey which made his cheeks flush and his smile became bigger. Race kissed Davey's cheek softly. Davey cupped Race's cheek in his hand and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I know I said I wanted to take it slow but I just couldn't resist." Davey smiled.

"Ise don't blame youse." Race said pretending to a hair flick which got a laugh out of the two of them.

They walked home hand in hand and happy.


	3. Skip Straight to the Good Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Spot and Jack to go on a date. Or not. Same difference.

Spot and Jack said goodbye and walked down the street in the opposite direction to them. Once Jack knew they was out of sight, he stopped and grabbed Spot's hand and turned back towards the lodging house.

"Where we going?" Spot asked.

"Rooftop. As if we'd actually go on a date." Jack smirked pulling Spot all the way up to the rooftop.

"Ise cannot argue with that." 

Jack sat down against one of the half walls of the rooftop and pulled Spot on top of him. Spot straddled Jack's lap.

"Are we just going to sit here and make out." Spot laughed.

"Youse knows it." Jack laughed back pulling Spot to him by putting a hand behind his neck. 

So that is exactly what they did. They spent the whole two hours making out and maybe a little something else. For them it was perfect. That was their idea of a date. Unlike Race and Davey they didn't really care for the lovey dovey dates but if it made the other two happy Jack and Spot would happily oblige but if it was just them two then they wouldn't bother. They had no need to.

"Spottie, Jack." Race called out as he climbed to the rooftop with Davey following him. Spot turned around in Jack's lap.

"How was your date?" Spot asked as the other two sat in front.

"It was really fun." Race smiled.

"Yeah, Race fell on his arse quite a lot." Davey laughed

"Damn. Ise would love to see that." Jack laughed.

"Let me guess, youse two turned around the second we were out of sight, came back here and made out." Race said.

"Youse know it." Spot said moving from Jack's lap to Race's. "I'll make it up to youse don't worry." Spot then grabbed Davey's hand. "And youse if you want." Davey's cheek flush red.


End file.
